


Kaneko Kana

by Touka_Kirishima



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touka_Kirishima/pseuds/Touka_Kirishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana knows what she has to do in order to see her brother again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It's been two years since Kaneki left her and the rest at Anteiku. She had to admit...she missed her brother. She missed coming home from school and seeing his smiling face, greeting her with a warm hug. He was always there when she needed him. They weren't just family...they were friends. She doesn't cry herself to sleep anymore, but every night is rough because she hears Touka crying in her room. She didn't mind that he was a ghoul. She was always intrigued with ghouls actually. Besides, it wasn't his fault. He never chose this life.

Kana was sick of living in the shadows. She just wants to see her brother again. Touka mentioned her brother being in Aogiri as well. She didn't particularly like the way they did things to people, but if it meant being with Ken again then she was desperate for anything. Would they even accept her? Maybe they wouldn't even let her join...maybe they would just shut her down. But she had to try something. She only had one hope, only one thing that could make everything better. The twins. 

She heard about these twins. They were once human as well, but gave that life up to become something bigger, stronger. She wanted it too. She wanted to feel the power they do. They met in an alley, and were going to attempt to kill Kana. Kana told them that she was Kaneki's sister and that she wants to be like them. They know Kaneki well and couldn't hurt his sister so they befriended Kana.

"I...want to become like you." Kana said nervously.

Their names were Nashiro and Kurona Yasuhisa. They were one-eyed ghouls. They were once human but decided to take the organs of a ghoul and transplant them into themselves. Kana knew what she had to do.

"You want to be like us, hm?" Kurona asked.

"Y-yes...I want to be a o-one-eyed ghoul. I want to be just like my brother! I want to be like Ken!"

The twins laughed and looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing.

"fine." Nashiro said sternly.

"But I hope you're aware that there isn't any going back once you have done this." Said Kurona with a smirk on her face.

Kana got nervous. Her palms were sweating and she really thought about it for a second. Should she really say goodbye to her normal human life? Was this all worth it? And at that moment she decided what she really wanted and who she was doing this for.

"Yes. I am fully aware of what I have to do and what I'm going to lose. But this is something I must do without regret!" Kana shouted with confidence.

The twins smiled at each other. This was going to be fun for them. To them this was merely another experiment.


	2. The transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana finds out what it's like living a whole different lifestyle.

The twins entered the room. Kurona had a blood soaked bag in her hand. _This was it._ Today was the day everything changed for Kana. She was extremely nervous. She didn't know whether or not she was making the right choice, but this is what she wanted. This is what she had to do to see Kaneki again.

 

"I..uh..im assuming you have it? Was it hard to get..?" Kana asked nervously.

Nashiro and Kurona both smiled.

"Of course it wasn't. To be honest it was more annoying than anything. The girl hardly put up a fight, and made it seem like a game."

"Sooo...." Kana didn't feel ready but at the same time she did.

"So? Are you ready for the transplant?" Nashiro asked.

"I guess so. But...when am I going to wake up? Will I feel different?"

"You will have to find out for yourself now wont you? Alright Kurona hand me the syringe."

Kurona handed her sister the needle and looked at Kana and smiled. Kana knew that once they put her to sleep there was no going back. If she was going to back out then the time needed to be now. She wanted to back out, but she couldn't find the courage to do it. She knew she had to do this for him. She needed to see her brother again. It has almost been a year since he left. That was too long for her.

"Okay just breathe Kana. Don't worry this will be over soon. We have done this before obviously and everything worked out so don't be nervous." Kurona said.

But she _was_ nervous. She was overwhelmed with emotions right now.

"You might feel a pinch"

Kana flinched as Nashiro pushed the liquid into her vein. She felt dizzy and light headed.

"Goodnight Kana" The twins laughed together.

                   

                                                                                                                        

 

Kana woke up feeling drowsy. Where was she? She doesn't remember the last thing that happened to her. She remembers the twins, then the bag, then the needle, and then the twins taking the raw organ out of the bag and.....that was it. And then it hit her. _She was a ghoul._ Was she a ghoul? She didn't feel any different at the slightest. She felt like she woke up from a long nap. She heard the twins coming into the room.

 

"Kurona! She's finally awake!"

"How do you feel Kana? Do you feel different?" Kurona asked.

"I feel fine. I'm just a bit tired is all. So..am I...?"

Kurona held up a bloody substance of some kind and Kana thought she was going to puke at the sight but then she caught the scent. She had never witnessed such an amazing smell before. Then she felt her eye twitch, and it was almost painful. She then knew the answer to her own question. _She was a ghoul._

"How does it feel?" Nashiro asked.

"It feels...I feel great. I'm a ghoul. I'm just like Ken now."

Kana wasn't sure what to do now. She wanted to cry because the thought of seeing her brother again was overwhelming for her.

"Want to know something amazing?" Nashiro and Kurona gave Kana smirks.

"I guess so." Kana was nervous.

"We know where Aogiri is located. And we're going to take you there."

"Really? Can we go now?!"

Kana realized she wasn't in any condition yet to go anywhere. She needed to get used to things first. And most importantly, eat.

"So why are you two being so nice to me? I mean..I get you know my brother and all but why are you being this nice?"

"Well I know Kurona is because she has a thing for kaneki" Nashiro mumbled.

"That is not true! You have a thing for him more than I do! She loves kaneki!"

"No, Kana im serious she's madly in love with him." Nashiro stuck her tongue out Kurona.

"So what I understand is that...you both like my brother? Is that correct?"

The twins just looked the other way as if Kana hadn't asked them anything.

"Well I hate to rain on your parade, but he isnt really interested in girls. If you know what I mean."

"HE'S GAY?!" The twins sulked.

 

                                                                                                                                    


End file.
